far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Neriah Surya
Neriah Surya is a member of the once House Vela family, Surya. She is 31 years old and has served as a navigator on Our Majesty's Heralds until recently being appointed Executive Editor over PRISMs operations of the Exchange. Traits and Appearance Neriah Surya is a typical member of the Surya Family olive-colored skin, bright blue eyes, and black hair. In the present day, she wears her hair to her shoulders and keeps it in a ponytail most often. Her casual dress ranges from slacks or pants to light fitting clothing. For official occasions, she either wears blue gowns or tailored white suits. Early Life Her early years did not impress that much on her. She was born in family brought together by genetics rather than love, and because of that she wasn’t treated as warmly nor did she form as close attachments with her parents and siblings. She was privately tutored from a young age by other Surya Family members giving her an immense head start in Lyceum as with most Surya family members she blew past her initial education in just three years, heading straight to the Musaeum of Pharos. Biography While there she took to navigation like she was made for it, learning what usually takes some years, in months. She graduated in just under five years after her shadowing period where she immediately enrolled in further master level classes, her aspiration was to teach how to traverse the stars rather than be alone in the void. She taught Class F for 6 years after being certified at Pharos and found herself yearning for something new. Before she set out to find a new job she decided to try the Ergus pilgrimage and was successful however there were a few close calls here and there. After returning from her pilgrimage she started looking for important jobs for navigators around the sector and seeing as the war was practically over and an Emperox would soon be chosen, she settled on applying for Our Majesty’s Heralds. The recruiter was deeply impressed by her experience and offered her the job after the first interview and demonstration. When all hell broke loose and House Vela was Exigo’ed she decided to join PRISM fully and take ''The Interview''. She was placed again where she was but now she had a place to be away from all the chaos, her home and her family. She thought at the time if things would blow over maybe she would go back. But, it didn’t blow over as her House died she wept on Imperial Prime, relatively safe from it all being a nobody. Her sadness turned to anger as she heard about the destruction of the Great Library, how could they destroy it. No more family reunions, no more debates on the sunny cool days on Pharos, no home to go back to. She stayed with OMH until just a month before the coronation of a new Emperox, when she was notified by a Email that she had been appointed Executive Editor of PRISMs operation of the Exchange, flabbergasted at this news she headed to her new posting with a desperate need to work through her sadness. Category:House Vela Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:Patreons Category:House Vela Members Category:The PRISM Network Members